Wrath of POTUS
by mschessplayer
Summary: Months after the Season 1 finale an angry Fitz arises. 5 Chapters of drama, humor, and romance with no angst. Rated T for now but may move to M. Read & review and please add your own ideas to the reviews. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

6:35am: White House Breakfast Room

Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III scanned various world newspaper headlines on his I-Pad and zeroed in on a few editorial articles relating to continuing conflicts in the Middle East; others about ever-changing military regimes in underdeveloped countries; and others about monetary shifts among some of the G8 & G-20 nations.

Fitz knew that those issues would eventually have to be addressed by his Administration. He looked at his watch and was aggravated that Mary Smith, his Communications Director had not yet arrived for their daily briefing at 6:45am. She was always 15 minutes early and he hoped he wouldn't have to censure her on keeping the POTUS waiting.

While waiting for Mary, Fitz mentally prepared himself for Cyrus' morning visit which was really an irritating excuse to gauge Fitz's mood which varied between ballistic and pissed-off since being betrayed and ambushed by "Delilah". That was the name he had dubbed Ms. Olivia Pope after she conspired against the President with his very soon to be ex-wife.

"Come to think of it, conspiracy against the President has to be the same as against the United States which would make her a criminal." Fitz thought to himself.

He often thought of ways to have her arrested, imprisoned, placed in solitary confinement, exiled to an island in the middle of nowhere, or just locked away in his ivory tower. Anything to make her suffer and yearn to again have what she so carelessly gave up.

Delilah, the lover and betrayer of the great Samson. Oh the ways he wanted to torture Delilah for leaving him in a job he no longer wanted and trapped in a marriage to a woman he never gave his heart to; and worst of all indefinitely halting the happiness he could be living with his soulmate.

"Stop It." he chastised himself. No, you punish Delilah, you make her beg for your forgiveness and rue the day she trampled on your heart. You avenge all the betrayed Samsons of this world.

Fitz exhaled harshly and realized he had clenched his jaw so tightly that his mouth had gone dry. He found himself upset again and began deep breaths to calm his rapid heartbeat. Bottom line, he had a job to do and for the next two years he would do it effectively if not enthusiastically.

Since the 20/20 interview 3 months ago, Fitz's anger and outrage in the Mellie/Olivia ambush had turned him into a tyrant. He had begun a strict regimen of protocol and efficiency to keep his White House scandal free. He started with Mellie and what began as a civil discussion regarding her new restrictions as First Lady immediately escalated into a shouting match.

The shouting ended with Mellie frightened and in tears after Fitz got in her face, towering over her, and assuring her that she would follow his orders as both husband and head-of-household. To solidify his point even further Fitz leaned down and whispered in her ear that he hoped it would never become necessary for the President to use his pitbull to make her fall in line. Mellie turned to face him seeing his cold eyes and for the first time in her marriage she did not know what he was capable of; and she's walked on eggshells ever since.

"Good morning Mr. President. How are we today?" Cyrus said cautiously while walking into the room eyeing Fitz like he expected to see him foaming at the mouth or gnawing on raw meat.

Fitz thought to himself: "what the hell is this WE crap?"  
"Morning" was all Cyrus received as Fitz didn't bother to look up from his I-Pad.

Cyrus recognized the President's mood as agitated and short-tempered so he got straight to his request.

"Mr. President I need to shuffle your morning appointments. The CIA Director & Secretary of Defense want a meeting asap to discuss the unrest in the Middle East to get a handle on your support for our allies." Cyrus explained.

"My schedule is full today, what can I shift around?" Fitz asked.

"Well, you have a photo shoot with the First Lady. Surely that can be rescheduled." Cyrus reasoned.

"No It Can't." Fitz said with too much force not to attract Cyrus' curiosity.

"I want to do one nice thing for Mellie after all she's done to save my job" He lied smoothly.  
Truth was that Fitz was taking Mellie out to meet with his divorce attorney. He didn't want Cyrus or anyone else to know that he would be a free man in less than 30-days until he was ready to tell it. Mellie's feelings were less than unimportant since she conspired with Delilah to keep him under her thumb.

"Find another opening in my schedule. Get with my secretary to find out which appointment is flexible. That'll be all Cyrus." Fitz said dismissing him quickly.

"Yes Mr. President." Cyrus responded to Fitz; but internally, his spidey-senses were tingling and he knew there was more going on than POTUS was sharing. He would call Hal & Tom to find out the President's exact destination.

As Cyrus left he passed Mary approaching the breakfast room and he stopped to inform her that POTUS' mood was prickly & impatient so she had better be prepared for his worst. She thanked Cyrus and said she has already anticipated his mood swings and has covered all angles on the President's agenda.

They gave one another sympathetic smiles and went their separate ways.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When Mellie learned of Fitz's true destination she was totally unprepared. He had been barely civil to say the least but he had not been cruel except when he outright refused to help her conceive; saying he wouldn't bring another child into this dead-end relationship.

Mellie tried to reason with him that a sitting President cannot be divorced. She threatened and blackmailed and screamed but Fitz's reaction was sincere and determined.

"Mel, the bullshit stops here. I never loved you, I can barely tolerate you and there is nothing I want out of life that involves you, especially this marriage. And if being President means that I have to keep you as my wife, I don't want it and I will resign immediately."

"I won't go through with this. I will not be the first Ex-First Lady of the US." Mellie desperately said.

"Do I have to spell this out for you Millicent Grant? You are dismissed. I understand that women your age are sensitive to being discarded but you WILL walk away like a lady should. You have a generous severance package and a promising political future armed with your law degree and my future endorsement IF you leave the White House quietly." Fitz explained with weary patience.

Mel looked at Fitz with total confusion on her face. "We saved your presidency Fitz and you act as though we condemned you to the guillotine. Why are you punishing me for saving your job? What did we do that was so wrong?" she asked through her tears. "You have the job of a lifetime."

"You are correct: I have the job of a lifetime, not you but me. Thank you for your services Miss Grant and Goodbye."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
9:00PM White House Residence: main bedroom

Fitz poured himself a small drink and downed it in one gulp. He stretched his arms and rolled his shoulders releasing the tension from his daily schedule of overwhelming duty and obligation. As he began undressing he rolled his head in slow circles. He thought of the great neck and back massages Delilah would give him on the campaign trail. What began as a soothing, tension releasing massage began the fire and desire in him to make Olivia his own.

_2-1/2 years ago on the Campaign Bus_

_Olivia noticed Fitz's irritation; he was short-tempered and impatient with everyone on the bus. He was constantly rotating his head and rubbing the back of his neck while trying to stretch his legs on the bus. Cyrus got out of the seat next to Fitz with his mouth in a tight line and Liv could tell they'd exchanged harsh words again. Cyrus moved to the side allowing Olivia to take the seat he vacated. Fitz cut his eyes at her in a warning not to chastise him now. She sat sideways on the seat allowing her to look directly at him. She smiled and softly said "What do you need Governor?"_

_Fitz did a harsh exhale & eye roll and turned to look out the bus window not wanting to tell her what his body wanted from her. Instead he responded with a stiff tone. _

"_To stretch my legs and get off this damn bus; to eat, shower, and sleep like a normal person. Does that answer your question? Can you make that happen Miss Campaign Fixer?" _

_Liv kept her tone even and said: "That can all be arranged Governor. We're about 90-minutes from Kansas City and if you can wait I will treat you to the best soul food & bbq dinner you've never tasted in your white-bread life."_

_Fitz didn't want to smile but the corners of his mouth gave him away: "Uh really Olivia, I have eaten soul food before."_

_Liv gave an unlady like snort and said "Hah, are you speaking of the California vegan-inspired version of what they think is soul food? I think not Governor"_

_Liv stood and walked down the aisle to Cyrus' seat. She bent over to speak in his ear and she gave him a number from her cellphone. Meanwhile Fitz had a great view of her well-fitted denim jeans. She & Cy spoke for a couple more minutes before she turned and smiled at him. She walked right past him to the back of the bus where she cleared off the clutter on the long seat then sat back down next to Fitz._

"_Come lie down on the back seat of the bus and I will give you a neck massage, it will calm you" she said soothingly._

"_Look Olivia, I don't need you talking to me like I'm a suicide jumper or something; and I am not going to lie down on that dirty seat" he complained._

_Liv's eyebrows rose and she replied in the same soothing tone as before. "My apologies Governor; I am not being condescending only recognizing that you are hungry, tired, and feeling like a caged animal." _

_She continued speaking: "Cyrus is working out dinner and hotel arrangements for everyone. In the meantime I can relieve your stiffness."_

_Fitz turned his head so sharply in response to Liv's unintentional sexy comment that he felt a stab of pain in his neck._

_Liv went to retrieve her blazer and walked back to Fitz reaching out her hand to him saying: "Come on King of the Jungle, let's get you to the lion's den. You can lie face down on my blazer"_

_He cut his eyes at her and saw her suppressing a giggle. She was making fun of him now but he did as she asked and stretched out on the back bus seat. He lay face down on the inside of her soft, fragrant jacket. She sat on the edge of the seat and began rubbing his neck and shoulders. Her touch felt so good he began to let his mind and body relax._

_After a few moments he wondered if anyone would think Liv was acting improperly but easily dismissed the idea. Since Olivia's arrival, Fitz's campaign exposure and approval ratings improved significantly and Cyrus couldn't be happier. Plus everyone knew Liv frequently helped him pick out the correct shirt, tie, and jacket for all his interviews and town rallies. Olivia had such clout that if she asked a staffer to count dust specks on the moon, Cyrus would be on the phone to "Acme Rent A Rocket"._

_He came out of his slumber feeling Liv rub his back and whisper his name in his ear; both actions highly erotic. That was the moment he knew that Olivia Pope was going to be his…someday._

Fitz shook himself from the memories and took a deep breath but still grew agitated with himself. Why the hell was he always pleading, begging and convincing her of his true feelings? Once he'd even bought a ring and planned to propose at the first romantic evening he could get with her.

Yet again she denied his love throwing it back in his face trying to keep him married to Mellie and keeping his job. Fitz was glad that he never got the chance to propose now he knew that inside his Olivia beat the heart of a scheming Delilah.

Fitz wanted to stop reminiscing about her but whenever he was alone with his thoughts, usually at night, the image of his betrayer would invade his rational mind. Fitz didn't allow himself to dwell on the fact that Olivia sacrificed her own happiness to save his political skin. He only saw that she denied him what he wanted: Her.

He steeled himself to no longer fall for her tempting assets & virtues like her mind (which continually plots against him); or her lips & smile (calling him to his doom); and finally that curvy body (her weapon of mass destruction). He'd thought about how to get back at Delilah, how he would break her and make her beg for his forgiveness.

However, breaking down Delilah would take a lot more strategy than he used for his ex-wife. She is an accomplished young woman and, like himself, isn't intimidated by anyone no matter their status. That was well proven by her public chastising of him when they first met. Olivia was different but still a woman and luckily Fitz knew her weakness: her work, her reputation, and her respect. He intended to trample on all three.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank You So Much for all the constructive reviews. I'm tip-toeing lightly into Dark-Fitz territory. Let me know if he is more or less likeable this time.**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

After the morning staff meeting ended, Cyrus privately informed Fitz that one of his GOP Senators was being blackmailed by a discarded paramour. An important piece of legislation was coming up for vote and Fitz needed all the GOP support available to help pass it. Fitz decided to have "Delilah" visit the lady and get her to see reason in that unique Gladiator way he admired about her.

He spoke with Senator Hunt to get the important details and assured the Senator that the situation would be handled before the end of the day.

Fitz sent his secondary Secret Service men to bring her to the Oval immediately. Fitz could have just phoned and let her drive over but that wouldn't be any fun. Plus he wanted to see her reaction after being summoned by him. He had 5 minutes before his next meeting regarding new judicial appointments but he wanted to change his shirt and freshen up before he saw her.

Olivia Pope's gut was sending out a combination of SOS signals, smoke signals, flares, stop signs and everything else as a warning to herself not to see Fitz. If she could have politely refused she would have but one does not refuse an order from the POTUS. She simply rearranged an appointment for later in the day.

Upon arrival she was instructed to wait inside Fitz's private office and she sat in front of his desk and waited. Olivia had not heard from him since the voicemail he'd left after she and the former First Lady had saved his presidency.

"_Making deals about my life behind my back. Not answering my phone calls. Do you think you can run away from me Olivia? Who are you kidding? I'm with you every moment of everyday. We are not over."_

Olivia recalled the mixture of hurt and anger in his voice and now she wondered why he wanted to see her and why she was in his private office. Either way she refused to cower to him after she saved his presidential skin twice.

Fitz finally walked in with a file in hand placing it on his desk and sliding it to her as he sat in his presidential-chair.  
She looked up at him and realized no pleasantries would be exchanged so she reached for the file and opened it seeing the dossier of a young woman. She looked up at him with raised eyebrows and said "Who is she, your new flavor of the month?"

Fitz sat up straight in his chair and replied: "No, after you I don't keep them anymore. You let them in your heart then they ruin your damn life." He leaned back in his chair again and let his eyes drift away but said nothing else.

Liv's eyes narrowed at that smartassed comment but decided to let it go for the moment. She leaned forward on her chair and looked directly at him waiting for him to explain. After a few minutes of silence she decided to end this guessing game.

"Well Fitzgerald, as nice as this telepathy communication is, I'm going to need you to actually open your mouth and tell me with specific words in English, if you can, why you interrupted my busy schedule and sent for me this morning" she said with a too wide smile.

Not liking her tone and lack of formality Fitz stood up and looked down at her saying "Your President sent for you Ms. Pope for your professional services with a delicate matter that could destroy an elected member of Congress. The same professional services you have previously performed on behalf of this Administration without actually being asked. So I'm sure that rearranging your salon appointment is well within the duties of service to your country...Mizz Pope."

Ignoring the jab but unwilling to succumb to his intimidation tactics, Olivia stood as well and looked him in his eyes and with a straight face replied, "I serve at the pleasure of the President." She paused for dramatic effect and then sat down saying, "Now, how may I save, uh, serve the President this time?"

Fitz's jaw tightened and he felt himself losing control. Delilah was on his turf playing his game so he switched tactics. He sat down slowly, smoothing his tie and looked at his opponent in her eyes before making his facial expression mildly amused.

He also paused for dramatic effect and said "I simply need you to perform a small service..."

Olivia bit down hard on the inside of her mouth to keep from laughing aloud at her thoughts: "whatever you say Don Coreleone."

Fitz continued "...a small service and speak to this young woman on behalf of Senator Hunt and the POTUS. Make her realize the consequences of trying to bring down this Administration..."

Fitz continued explaining but Olivia had tuned out. She felt herself getting angry at being summoned like his "pitbull on a leash" for such a menial task. Instead of voicing her anger, Olivia wore her professional face and told Fitz that she understood the gravity of the situation and it would be handled with the utmost discretion with one of her associates.

Fitz locked eyes with his Delilah and said sharply "No. I want only you to speak to her and I want it done today."

Forcing herself not to show angry body language she froze in place and replied "I will personally handle the situation Mr. President. Will that be all?"

"Yes, thank you Ms. Pope. You have the appreciation and gratitude of the United States."  
She walked toward the door and mumbled an expletive under her breath as she closed the door behind her.

Fitz sat frozen and mesmerized at his desk replaying the new memories she created in his head. He allowed himself _one minute_ to visualize every detail of her….then he sighed heavily…ran his hand through his hair, stood up and went to his next appointment.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Days later Olivia was at a posh DC eatery with a client when in walked two of Fitz's men in full Secret Service regalia: black suit & tie; ear & wrist radio devices, and sunglasses. If she weren't so mad at Fitz Olivia would have laughed. She made eye contact and gave a slight nod of her head, and one of the agents responded with an equally slight head nod.

Olivia arrived at the Oval and was again left to wait for the President, being told by his Aide that he was taking an urgent phone call on national security.

Liv could hear Fitz in his private office and went to listen at the door. She could hear bits of his conversation with his decorator? What the hell?

Fitz was speaking: "…yeah she likes ivory, eggshell, and white satin bedding from Neiman-Marcus 1,020-count…have it delivered and setup before she gets there…and don't forget the fresh orchids."

Immense anger was coursing through Olivia so heavy at his inconsiderate waste of her time that she stormed out of the Oval ranting aloud but not thinking about what she was saying as she power-walked past the Secret Service.

"Oh I see, you're a playboy now huh Fitz? Well not on my dime. Ugggh, I'm gonna kill him." Suddenly Olivia was lifted off her feet by two secret service men; one under each arm while a 3rd read her the short-version of the Miranda Rights.

"Oh no, I didn't… you don't understand…" was all Olivia could utter as she was forcefully escorted to one of the holding cells in the lower level of the White House. Once inside she began pacing wondering how long she had to wait for Fitz to get her out.

Tired of pacing, she finally sat down and put her head in her hands when she heard his smug voice: "I left orders for you to wait in the Oval and instead you stomp out in a tantrum and threaten to kill me?" He shook his head and exhaled dramatically "Ms. Pope what seems to be your problem?"

Olivia slowly stands, walks to the bars wrapping her hands around them, and glares at him while shaking her head.

"Fitzgerald Grant get me out of here this instant" she demanded.

"Well, Olivia it's out of my hands. You have a history of disrespectful behavior toward me and my Administration. Today you threatened my life; last May you told my Aide to tell me that you were too busy to speak to me during the Patrick Keating scandal; then you threaten my agent by assaulting his vehicle and verbally lashing out at him; and you are on camera in the Oval slapping my face during the Amanda Tanner situation last April. This is all very unprofessional behavior for the head of a Crisis Management firm..."

Olivia narrowed her eyes at him looking & waiting for his tell…and there it is. Olivia relaxed her shoulders and exhaled. "He is so full of it" she thought to herself.

Fitz continued speaking in his "serious voice" not realizing he'd blown his cover. ".. but if you would just give a full public, heartfelt, contrite apology for your scandalous and thoughtless behavior you can be released in a few hours."

Olivia told Fitz to take his ideas and fold it into his presidential seal and do something anatomically impossible with it.

Fitz looked at his Delilah and shook his head while leaving the basement holding area. Once out of her view, Fitz informed his agents to release her in 10 minutes and send her back the Oval to await his orders. All he wanted was her input and research for his upcoming environmental speech. Being the son of an oil man he didn't care much about saving the planet and going green on everything, but he knew she cared.

"Why must she be so difficult & challenging?" he thought to himself and then he just smiled as he walked to the kitchen to get her favorite bottled water and wait for her in the Oval.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Big Thanks To My Sister Authors Who Gave Me Great Advice. I would call you by name but in case the readers don't like this chapter and throw tomatoes at me, I want to keep your identities secret just like the Heads of the 5 Families in the Godfather movies (and Scandal TV) LOL. Enjoy everyone. I respond to every review so please tell me whatcha think (good or bad).**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Weeks later the White House hosted a formal birthday dinner for VP Sally Langston. Fitz convinced Sally to also invite all the political movers and shakers to test the waters and see who would support her bid for President when Fitz left in 2 years.

He suggested Sally invite Olivia for her expertise as a campaign fixer. She could get the true vibes from all the non-conservative guests. Olivia declined the invitation at first not wanting the rigors of presidential campaigning since she has her own firm but Cyrus, true to his political nature, saw a new opportunity for the Republican Party and convinced Olivia to attend.

This was the one of the few times Fitz was grateful for Cyrus' interference because Olivia didn't realize he invited her professional rival, PR strategist Angie Williams to also suss out Sally's potential. He knew Olivia would be upset to see her after Pope & Associates had lost a client to Angie's unethical techniques.

Fitz was already dressed in the tailored, designer tuxedo Olivia had picked out two years ago for his Inaugural Ball. He knew she would recognize it immediately and be reminded of all the erotic events they engaged in during his private fitting.

He never forgot how much she enjoyed untying his bowtie with her teeth while her hands found erotic uses for his cummerbund and all the while Fitz was watching their antics in the dressing room mirror. "Damn flexible woman wore me out that day" he thought while shaking his head. But tonight "Delilah" would see another woman wrapped around his tuxedo.

Olivia's gut had told her she was walking into another Angry-Fitz-Drama-Scene, especially when Cyrus, who is not a Sally fan, insisted she attend. She took extra time preparing her dress, hair, and makeup to look both sexy and classy. Her designer wrap dress emphasized her full behind knowing that Fitz eyes would be glued there as she worked the room.

Once she arrived at the White House Ballroom, Olivia quickly scanned the guests and the room looking for anything out of the norm. During her security check-in, she noticed the President's secondary Secret Service men and knew that he was nearby. She stood tall and prepared herself for whatever the terminally enraged President would dish out and she didn't have to wait long.

While greeting Sally & Doug in the receiving line exchanging cheek kisses and handing the birthday gift to Sally's Intern, she saw Fitz looking too masculine & handsome wearing the tux she'd picked out for his Inauguration two years earlier. Her eyes drifted away remembering all the things she did to him during his tux fitting. She breathed deeply remembering the effect his licks & kisses had on her body and she blushed. That day Liv was a woman in love displaying her sexuality for the greatest man she's ever known.

"Damn that man still looks good in formal wear" she thought. But there next to him was another woman, a woman fawning over Fitz too much for Olivia's comfort. She thoughtfully watched the woman trying to remember what was so familiar about her then she suddenly recognized the look of one of Sharon Marquette's ladies. She narrowed her eyes at Fitz not wanting to think about him using the skills he used to pleasure her on any another woman ever. Especially if the woman is a sexual professional who probably knows the Kama Sutra by heart and carries it in her evening bag like Cliff's Notes to use at a moment's notice.

"If Fitzgerald Grant thinks because he's a bachelor that I will allow him to repeat the sex scandals of the Clinton Administration he has another think coming. I need to put a stop to that hookup before dessert is served" she told herself in full Olivia-Pope-Fixer mode.

She allowed herself a fast pause to get her uneasy feelings under control. Olivia knew she wasn't the jealous type and reasoned that she was actually upset about Fitz ruining all the hard work she put forth to save his job. She exhaled harshly while placing her hand flat over her abdomen. She shifted focus into work mode: being elegant and charming during the meet & greet with all the other guests engaging them in small talk and politics and eventually leading into the topic of Sally's political future.

Fitz could no longer be ignored so Olivia strolled over to the small crowd that gathered around him and his beautiful escort and said hello. The President immediately reacted with his eyes grazing on Olivia's shape a bit too long to be polite. Liv gave herself a mental checkmark but otherwise ignored Fitz's leer and was introduced to his date named Kathryn.

Olivia quickly pricked Fitz's balloon by replying, "Yes, it's good to meet you again Kathryn. You know Sharon Marquette and I are good friends. I enjoy lunching with her and seeing photos of her grandchildren. Do tell her I said hello."

All eyes focused on Olivia as the small talked ceased at the mention of Sharon's name. While all DC politicians used Sharon Marquette's escort services, no one would dare speak her name aloud or call out one of Sharon's girls or clients. But Olivia was feeling particularly vengeful toward Fitz since he began using her as his personal "Pitbull Fixer" to punish her for keeping him in the Oval.

Kathryn tried to recover and stammered, "I'm sorry but I'm not acquainted with Sharon…Marquette did you say? You must have mistaken me for someone else. I don't believe we've met before this evening."

Olivia continued to face Kathryn but her eyes cut hard to the left to look at Fitz who was three shades of red with his mouth in a tight grimace.

Olivia simply smiled and said, too sweetly, "Oh I beg your pardon, forgive my presumption. Well everyone do have a pleasant evening."

Liv walked away from Fitz's group smiling but then noticed her rival Angie Williams mirroring her actions of observing and interacting with the guests and listening to the room chatter. Tilting her head slightly she recognized Fitz's antics but soon shook it off and concluded that the future was indeed bright for Sally Langston to run for President.

Sally approached Olivia apologizing for the uninvited Angie crashing the party. Liv understood and assured Sally that Angie isn't important and that they would speak in detail during their next meeting. She then said goodnight to Sally & Doug and left the ballroom.

Fitz walked out just behind Olivia intending to make a snarky comment about Angie being the better strategist for Sally's campaign. Instead his vision laser-focused on the movement of her swaying behind and he couldn't form the words.

He recalled the first time he saw her sexy ass naked. He had been tongue-tied that night as well and spent most of the evening obsessing, caressing and squeezing both halves with his hands. He remembered being so enamored with the smoothness of her cocoa brown skin that he placed a variety of nips, love bites, and kisses there causing her to squeal in a very unladylike way.

"Olivia." He finally said but she ignored him and kept walking away.

Fitz caught up to her grabbing her arm to stop her and she let him. He walked around to face her and she looked at him with raised eyebrows but said nothing. He got lost in her wide eyes and plump lips, her beauty still took his breath away. "Dammit" he thought to himself, "Delilah is seducing me again."

He just stared at her mouth while practically drooling from his own mouth but said nothing so Liv pushed away at his chest and told him to go back to his date since that's where his new tastes are. Fitz smirked and put his hands on her hips roughly pulling her forward into his body and replied "I enjoy the taste of lots of things. I used to enjoy the taste of chocolate but it disagreed with me so I stopped eating it."

Thoroughly insulted and not caring that Hal & Tom were watching them, Olivia wrestled away from his body and slapped his face saying: "You crude son-of-a-bitch. How dare you speak to me and touch me in such a disrespectful way?"

Hal & Tom began to approach the couple when Fitz extended his arm out with his palm up; his signal for them to retreat.

Fitz simply narrowed his eyes to her, smirked, and replied "Anything else?" in an amused tone.

Olivia went ballistic and tells him in a low but lethal tone of voice to dump the 2nd rate strategist he invited because she has Sally's campaign handled just like she handled the environmental speech she wrote for his Press Conference tomorrow.

He steadies his facial expression and tells her since he and his date will be up late tonight he will see Liv at 8am. He leans in very close to her face as if he intends to kiss her. They're both panting as she lifts her face to make her lips accessible to him. He smiles and softly snorts in her face. He then turns and walks away from her with both hands in his pockets, his head cocked to the side saying loudly "Enjoy the rest of your evening Ms. Pope" and swaggers away toward his SS men.

Her pride dictates that she get the last word so after she calms herself and gets out of emotion and into Gladiator focus, she calls Fitz's private cell number.

Fitz sees "SB" on his caller ID and smiles to himself wondering what took her so long to call. While the phone is still ringing he considers changing her code from Sweet Baby to something more appropriate to his anger but decides against it. One more ring and she should be thoroughly ticked off. He answers "How may I help you Ms Pope?"

"First. You will wipe that stupid grin off your face because you have no effect on me and have done nothing but sharpen my professional resolve to keep you in the Oval. Second, your childish antics do not concern me personally but as a voter I am concerned about you turning the Oval into your personal frat house. So you will cashout & dismiss the peroxide bimbo for the night. Third, you will go to your private office tonight and see the speech notes I've downloaded to your secure email so that you will seem somewhat knowledgeable and intelligent during the press conference scheduled for you at 11am. Now Mr. President, are these instructions in anyway unclear to you? "

Fitz had to suppress the big grin on his face before he could speak. He wanted to sound fierce and put this ballsy fixer in her place. So he responded in his low, smooth but sexy tone sounding a bit exasperated.

"Ms. Pope, since you are no longer _on my staff_ by your own choosing I might add, you therefore have no power to enforce any of your demands. As for your notes on my speech, I will have my aide look at them tomorrow and will take your suggestions into consideration."

He continued speaking in his presidential voice: "You are shrewishly concerned with my personal life. Could it be because you're no longer satisfied with your workaholic lifestyle and need to control others? Whatever therapy you require is not my concern Ms. Pope so I bid you a goodnight. My date is waiting." Fitz quickly hung up the phone and let himself laugh out loud at the storm cloud expression he knew was on Delilah's face right now.

Afterwards Fitz returned to the Residence alone. He went to his private office and uploaded her speech notes. After tweaking the speech he had to admire Olivia's brilliant mind. But he's still angry with her.

Next morning Fitz cancels his early staff meetings to focus on the Environmental Press Conference regarding his call for a 20% Reduction of Fossil Fuel Emissions. He needed to strengthen his stance on being an environmentally caring POTUS.

He purposely keeps Olivia waiting for their 8am meeting. Not being one to stay idle, she goes to the Communication Director's office to discuss the Q&A. 30 minutes later Hal comes looking for Olivia to escort her to the Residence per Fitz's orders. She declines thinking Fitz's date probably just left since he never sleeps late. But Hal insists the President requested her presence in the Residence.

Ignoring her own jealousy Olivia gets into Gladiator focus preparing her for any and all scenarios. She enters his bedroom and tries to shift her eyes but they betray her and she immediately notices that his unmade bed is too neat to have had company. She quickly smiles and exhales in relief just as Fitz emerges from the shower with a towel loosely wrapped around his hips and another drying his wavy hair.

"Good morning" he says and her reply is a cold death stare. He hides his smirk and walks to the dresser picking up his shea butter lotion and asks her to apply some to his back.

Olivia knew the true meaning behind his request and flashbacked to the last time she performed that task.

_On the campaign trail they enjoyed showering together and after their long, steamy sexcapades that would only end when their legs and the hot water gave out they would emerge dry and pruned. Olivia informed Fitz of the benefits of shea & cocoa butter on his dry skin._

_To demonstrate her point she would make him lie on his stomach with his arms above his head and slowly but erotically massage the thick cream into his back while sitting naked on his butt. After long teasing strokes Liv would stretch forward to put cream on his arms allowing her nipples to tickle his back while her breasts rubbed the back of his neck. She so enjoyed massaging every inch of his skin that she got hot & bothered and demanded he turn over so she could mount & ride him to a loud "rebel yell" orgasm. Fitz was so stunned observing his Sweet Baby pleasure herself with his body that he could only respond by feigning hurt saying "I feel so used like I'm just your sex toy" then they both laughed._

That was then and this is now. This morning was different. He was purposely baiting her, purposely disrespecting her and she was about fed up with his attitude. "Fitzgerald Grant what the hell do you think you're doing?" she demanded to know.

"What could you possibly mean by that question Delilah?" he cheekily responded.

"Delilah?" she glared at him with eyebrows raised. "Who's Delilah? Stop, never mind" she said with her hands raised taking a deep breath.

"I am not playing this game with you Fitz. Now once again, do you have something to say to me?" she said loudly while stomping toward him and getting in his face.

Fitz smiled and looked at Liv. "I don't know what you're talking about. I asked you up here to go over your notes and to ask you to help me get dressed since I'm running late for the Press Conference. Should I wear something green or maybe wear earth tones...? What seems to be your problem Olivia? Are you hormonal?"

She walked toward him with angry eyes and opened her mouth to berate him for his words but nothing would come out. Determined to not let him yank her chain she clenched her jaw and just gave him her cold glare and Fitz returned the same silent but angry stare as he moved even closer to her.

They both stood unblinking into each other's eyes. If not for the anger coursing through both their bodies this could have been a loving "One Minute" moment.

Except love is the flipside of hate and the staring turned into longing as suddenly Fitz's towel began to tent causing it to fall away from his hips and drop to his feet. The cool air on his heated loins only added to its growth as it stretched toward its mate. She looked down and stepped backwards to avoid it but Fitz grabbed her arm to bring her forward.

Olivia shook her head slowly and through gritted teeth threatened him. "If you don't release me now, so help me I'm going to knee your balls so hard you're going to need Search & Rescue to find them again."

His face was unreadable but his voice was clear when he said: "This is not over Olivia" and he stepped away to get dressed. She quickly walked out of the Residence and back to the Press Room.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Needing to recharge after working with Cyrus all day trying to be more proactive on potential crisis situations was more draining than she recalled. Olivia arrived home and decided to indulge in a quiet night with her 3 comforts: white wine, smooth jazz, and a bubble bath. Just as she slipped a pedicured toe into the steam-filled bubble bath the house phone rang. She turned the volume down on her music and listened for a voicemail message but the caller hung up.

"Must not have been important" she decided and tried to get back to her bath except her gut alarm went off. She put her robe back on and went to sit on her bed while reading Fitz's message on her charging Blackberry: _Your Place 5 Minutes._

Sighing loudly she stomped out of her bedroom to her front door and without looking opened it and exclaimed "WHAT?"

He stepped inside looking handsome with his garment bag over his shoulder while giving Olivia a disapproving once over. "Why aren't you ready? Are you just getting into the shower? Come on Olivia get it in gear, let's go, let's go." He finger-snapped and ordered impatiently then he glanced at his watch. Shaking his head he walked into her bedroom to move things along.

Olivia stared in disbelief as she closed the door and followed him into her room to see him put his bag on her bed and then step inside one of her walk-in closets looking for something.

"First, why are back in DC? What happened at the Three Amigos summit in Ottawa? Second, I don't know what you're talking about – ready for what? Not that it matters because I am in for the evening anyway and my bubble bath is getting cold so you can see your uninvited self out." She said to his back as he continued searching her closet.

Fitz explained in a too loud voice: "The energy and environmental trade negotiations went very well and we finished early. We wanted to have dinner together and couldn't decide whose country to dine in. So after a round of rock-paper-scissors, President Calderon decided to have Japanese cuisine at Iron Chef Morimoto's restaurant in New York so here I am."

Shaking her head Olivia asked "Fitz that doesn't explain why you are at my house ordering me to get ready and rummaging through my closets."

He emerged from her closet empty handed so in a rushed and hurried tone he said: "Come on Liv move it, walk & talk. I called Cyrus to set everything up and told him to inform you that you're my new replacement escort for political dinners since you saw fit to embarrass poor Kathyrn a woman just trying to better herself. Now, how long will it take you to shake-shower-and shave? It's a 35-minute flight to NYC so you have to get the lead out." He said irrationally.

Rolling her eyes and folding her arms she responded softly "Thank you for your very kind offer but I am not interested in being neither your escort nor your arm candy."

Fitz looked at her and said harshly "Your presence was personally requested by President Calderon. I wasn't aware you two knew one another. What's that about?"

Olivia's eyes widened as she replied "He did? He remembers me? How flattering. It's not every day a girl gets asked out by the suave, handsome leader of a country."

A disbelieving look crossed Fitz's face as he glared at Olivia and replied: "Really? You have no idea what that's like huh? You're still not moving. And where are your kick-ass power pantsuits?"

"Pantsuits? Are you kidding? I'm having a late supper with The Three Amigos and their wives. I intend to look stunning. I've got just the designer dress in mind to wear." She said almost giggling.

"You still didn't say how you two know one another." Fitz reminded her in a nosy way.

"Plausible deniability Fitz. Let's just say I helped him pick out a tie. You don't need nor want to know more." She warned him. Switching tactics she asked him "What are you wearing? What's in the garment bag?"

"Just a backup in case you didn't like what I have on now. I could freshen up a bit while I'm helping you get ready. Are you going to take a bath?" Fitz asked while following Liv into her bathroom.

"Yes I am going to take a quick one and you can go freshen up in the guest bathroom." She reasoned.

Fitz snorted and went back to her bedroom to open his toiletry bag and retrieve his electric shaver. Walking back into her bathroom, Liv was already in the tub bathing in a hurry. He enjoyed watching her in the mirror while shaving.

"Which closet is this designer dress in? I want to approve it first" he said.

Olivia laughed. "As you wish Mr. President, I will get it for you." She finished bathing and stepped out of the tub. Putting her robe on over her wet body it clung to her like a see-thru second skin. She knew Fitz was watching and ignored him as usual.

She showed him the dress and the matching shoes, purse, and jewelry and he was content, for the moment. They helped one another dress and accessorize to perfection. Fitz had to compliment Olivia on how fast she pulled herself together especially the way she styled her hair into a French-roll and then how fast she expertly applied her makeup. Her finishing touches of diamond earring studs and lipstick totally pulled her look together. She is stunning Fitz thought.

At the restaurant everyone socialized over drinks of wine & sake followed by a buffet style dinner of every item on the Iron Chef's menu. Photos, kisses and autographs were exchanged freely with Chef Morimoto. Fitz looked around for Olivia and saw her sitting at the table with her legs crossed and her foot dangling toward President Calderon. They were both speaking in rapid Spanish and smiling occasionally.

He continued to watch her and suddenly all his senses became very alert to her presence. It was then that she turned to look at Fitz and gave him a smile and a slight head nod. He stood frozen knowing he had to deal with his feelings no matter what its potential destructive conclusion. But now he was content to just look at Olivia and watch her work her magic on another President and laughed as he felt strangely validated in his feelings for her.

During the flight back to the White House on Marine One, Fitz got into business mode and informed Olivia of a new problem developing that he wanted her to fix.

"My old Democratic critic, Florida Senator Edison Davis is rearing his head again but now he's on a defense subcommittee. You probably saw him on Kimberly Mitchell's Show making accusations about me. I'm getting Cyrus to thoroughly check this guy out but essentially he said I'm warmonger and I'm in bed with the special interests of the NRA and big oil companies."

"It's no secret that they were your biggest supporters during your candidacy. All elected officials have someone to thank for giving a helping hand when needed." Olivia said. She did not want to divulge that she knew Senator Davis because that would put Fitz in a different frame of mind that she couldn't handle tonight.

"Cyrus seems to think this guy may be a shark in search of blood in the water. When I have more intel on him I will let you know." Fitz said.

A week later Olivia was working late to catch up on her own clients, she was about to leave for the night when the elevator doors opened and she was surprised by the desperate face of Democratic Senator Edison Davis.

"Edison? What's going on? Why are you here?" Olivia inquired.

"I'm here as your newest client. The president is trying to have me removed from my committee and stop my television appearances because I'm his most vocal critic. I received this letter from the Committee Chairman asking me to stop bringing unfounded accusations against the Grant Administration. I know the POTUS is behind this and I'm not going to stop putting his feet to the fire but I need a powerhouse to stop these attacks on my character." Edison explained as he handed the letter to Olivia.

Olivia stopped and read the formal letter carefully, recognizing Fitz's handiwork between the lines. She returned the letter to Edison and replied: "You cannot be surprised by this Senator, you did call the President 'a liar' during his state of the union address; you did get in his face charging him with not doing enough to help the homeless & minority poor; and worst of all you were recorded calling him a preening pretty boy president. You put that target on your own back. What is it you think I can do for you?"

"Olivia you were a Democrat once, a woman of the people, you supported the ACLU and before you broke off our engagement at your mentor Cyrus' request to run the Grant campaign you were a woman of conscience. I need you to fight for me. Look let's have a late dinner at our favorite place and discuss this fully okay?" He pleaded and she nodded yes.

Days later after investigating and concurring with Edison's claim, Olivia intended to call Fitz for a 15 minute face-to-face. Unbeknownst to Olivia, her daily activities were under surveillance and to say that Fitz was fuming about her assisting an old boyfriend who is also his biggest political opponent was an understatement.

The next day she was awakened by Tom & Hal and brought to Fitz during his NRA duck hunting trip in the woods. As she left the SUV and walked toward the creek he approached her and began yelling at her about her constant lack of loyalty to his Administration; first during the time when she helped the South American dictator & his family last April; and now helping her ex-fiancé file charges of wrongful dismissal.

"Whose side are you on Olivia?" Fitz charged.

"Fitz you were wrong to remove Edison from his committee. You've never bullied your critics like this before. That's not who you are. What were you thinking?" Olivia asked softly, knowing she needed to tread carefully here.

Moving closer and getting into her personal space an enraged Fitz said: "What? You're defending him to my face telling me I'm wrong? Oh now I see the error of my thinking. Looking at these photos it's obvious that you two are screwing again. Is he everything you ever dreamed of? Or are you settling for second best?"

Olivia was shocked by his accusations and tried to defend herself but when Fitz shoved several intimate looking photos of herself & Edison into her hands she didn't know what to say to get him to see reason.

Deciding that only action would get his attention she stepped closer to him, looking into his angry eyes, grabbing his thick jacket and pulled it down so he was face to face with her.

"Edison is a good man…from my past and I've decided that he stays in my past. For your information the man of my dreams is the idealistic Governor I met and fell in love with a few years ago but I lost him to his job. And for the record, Olivia Pope does not settle for second anything." Olivia released his jacket but Fitz only moved closer to touch her lips with his but she quickly backed away.

Fitz stood tall and replied: "Well that didn't explain why you are working against me. It seems to be a professional habit of yours to always oppose me."

"Not true. I've always been on your side. You've always had my support despite this need you have to summon me as your personal fixer 24/7. I have clients that also need my help and I will do what my gut and my conscience allows. "You are not my boss Fitz, you do not own me…I Am Not Yours" she said fiercely.

Fitz just looked at her as if she'd grown a second head and replied. "Olivia you are indeed mine and I'm going to make you prove it to yourself." He stated matter-of-factly. She didn't respond verbally but rolled her eyes and spun on her heels to return to the SUV.

Fitz followed Olivia back to the vehicle opening the door and getting into the backseat with her to resolve this battle of wills. END

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(1st Authors Note: What did they do in the SUV you may ask? Read the hot, steamy, sexy story **"MINE" by Anonymous1912 in the M rated section (12-28-12 update: MINE moved to ONE SHOTS, Chapter 2 still in the M section by Anonymous).** That's the way my characters are ending this chapter. I'm glad the SUV is tinted, soundproof, and has good shocks & struts to prevent rollover - Enjoy).

* * *

2nd Author's Note:  
In the TV episode Hunting Season, Fitz told Cyrus to have Senator Davis removed from his committee and he did. Of course in reality the POTUS has no power to fire any elected member of Congress. But if he could this is what I thought a formal letter of dismissal from the POTUS to the Senator would look like. Be sure to read between the lines.

FROM THE OFFICE OF THE 44th POTUS

To The (_Dis_) Honorable Senator Edison Davis:

You are hereby being removed from your assignment as a U.S. State Senator on the Subcommittee for Department of Defense and the NSA for the following reasons:

1. Improper conduct by disclosing confidential information during an investigation of national security_. {you were photographed in a public park manhandling and leering at Olivia Pope. A woman who completely belongs to me no matter how many times she lies and says "I'm Not Yours". Edison, man-to-man: she is mine body and soul. My name is written all over that. What the hell were you thinking bruh? _}.

2. You will submit your testimony to the Senate Ethics Committee asap for my review. _{I want a damn good explanation for why you, Mr. Ancient History, thought you had the right to speak to, touch, and lust after my personal property, my dyme piece. I should have you arrested for trespassing._}

3. You are being relieved of all duties pending the outcome of the Ethics Violation Committee. {_I will make you sweat for five days before I fire your ass anyway for breathing on and trying to charm my woman for immoral purposes. She is taken: that means no vacancy_}.

4. You may obtain legal representation as long as there is no conflict of interest. {_If you hire my woman to try to save your ass I will have you permanently relocated to a weather station in Antarctica to guard your new constituents: penguins_.}

You may submit character references at your ethics hearing. (_It won't make a damn bit of difference because if you do not cease & desist immediately. I will introduce you to my Pitbull and he will teach you to never look, touch, or think about another man's woman again in your lifetime_).

Thank you for your (_former_) service to the United States

Signed _(The Boss of YOU_)  
Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, 44th President of the USA in Shondaland

* * *

**OMG - I Luv That Letter. Let me know your thoughts. Thank you for reading, reviewing, and sharing your thoughts & suggestions.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Song Inspiration is the great Sting "If I Ever Lose My Faith In You"**  
**...Let Me Say This First...If I Ever Lose My Faith In You, There'd Be Nothing Left For Me To Do...**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CHAPTER 5

Fitz had struggled internally before he made his decision; it came with a bit of regret, but he was going to follow through with it. He was doing the noble thing by ending this with "Delilah". No matter how conflicted his feelings, no matter how hard he struggled and fought it; he was the man in charge of making the tough decisions. Fitz often thought of Rick & Ilsa from the old movie "Casablanca" they were the doomed lovers who sacrificed their true love and separated for the greater good and Fitz admired their sense of duty, their self-sacrifice and knew deep down inside…that crap wasn't for him.

He absolutely wanted Olivia Pope and he was going to get her, this day, even if it meant Hal & Tom had to tie her up and drag her out of her bed in her pajamas to bring her to him at Camp David immediately.

Olivia had been ignoring his texts and phone calls for the last 10 days and he wasn't going to put up with her punishing him for what happened in the SUV nor was he going to accept responsibility for Edison Davis accepting President Calderon's sudden job offer to be the new U.S. Immigration Liaison for Mexico, and he definitely had nothing to do with the foreclosure on Edison's mother's retirement home nor on Olivia's townhouse (well maybe he allowed his pitbull to do a little).

All very coincidental occurrences but stubborn Olivia blamed him and wouldn't speak to him. Fitz had to chuckle at the irony of her not speaking to him when every moment since the day he first saw her and she told him that he looks like he doesn't screw his wife, Olivia Pope has been telling him what to do. He thought she understood that he allowed her be the boss only when he deemed it necessary.

Fitz went to check out the preparations for her arrival. The bedroom was beautiful; it was tastefully redone in her favorite shades of white & beige and the smell of fresh orchids made the room soft and fragrant. The kitchen and pantry were well stocked with all her favorite foods, wines, fresh fruit, flavored water, snacks, etc. He wanted her to be completely comfortable living here.

Olivia arrives and is clearly upset at being summoned to Camp David when Fitz knows she's no longer on speaking terms with him. Did he think she wouldn't find out he was the company that bought her townhouse and tried to evict her from it? She decides to finally put everything on the table and speak openly about his anger and vengeful agenda.

She finds him in the den sitting in an overstuffed chair with his legs stretched out on the matching ottoman patiently waiting for her. She drops her bag on the floor and stands over his chair with her eyes narrowed at him but not yet speaking. Fitz imagines the dark storm cloud above her head and the clap of thunder and lightning following her steps and braced himself for her wrath. He stands and meets her gaze and for One Minute they both remain silent.

OP: You sent for me and I'm here as requested. What?

FG: Thank you for coming. I have a personal problem I need your help on. Care to have a seat?

OP: Fitz, I'm not doing this anymore. I will not keep cleaning up your messes. I know you are angry at me for manipulating you into keeping your job. Fitz I'm sorry I hurt you but this ends right here and right now. I am not your personal Aide. I have a life and I have a business that employs people who depend on me. I don't need you threatening their livelihood nor my clients so you can get back at me. If you want to punish me then fine I'm here. But you and Cyrus will leave me, my team and my clients alone after today. Your manipulations end today. Do you understand me?

FG: Olivia let me explain…

OP: No, you wanted your pound- of-flesh to compensate for what Mellie and I did to you but you were complicit too. You agreed to our ideas to keep your job. Why? Because you want your job. Just admit it you want to be President. You have great responsibilities and you don't get to drop those responsibilities just because your heart is engaged in a fairy tale, once-in-a-lifetime love. You have to think higher than yourself Fitz. You are servant to those who elected you. You have a job to do, campaign promises to keep, an agenda to fulfill and those duties come before anything and anyone else…you know this…yet you insist on acting like the wronged man. Acting like we owe you…

FG: Okay. Enough. I understand duty, obligation and sacrifice. I understand fulfilling a purpose greater than yourself. What you don't understand Miss Fixer; the part you missed while manipulating my life is that with you beside me I could have had both: a successful Presidency and a happy personal life. I needed you to stand with me Olivia but instead you sent me back, alone, to my dead marriage and thankless job without asking what I wanted for my life. You just decided for me then left me.

OP: I was not part of the equation and I was never yours to have. I stepped aside for you again, so you could fulfill your dream and have the most successful Administration in Presidential history. There's no contest between love and the Oval office so I made the tough call.

FG: Really? If you weren't part of the equation, if you were never mine to have then what gave you the right to make that tough call for my life? Hmm?

Olivia walks toward Fitz looking him directly in his eyes and lifts his left hand to show him the fading outline from his former wedding band. She looks at him inquisitively with her eyebrows raised as if to say 'any other questions?'

FG: That only proves my point. Had you asked me what my plans were for my life I would have told you I planned to divorce my wife and keep my job. If I couldn't keep my job then I would work for the people in another capacity but I would no longer let you, Mellie, Cyrus, nor the public tell me how to live my personal life. The problem was, or is… that you don't believe in me. You saw a mountain in my molehill and you bailed.

OP: Fitz there was no way to know that you could divorce your wife and not only remain POTUS but become the symbol for middle-aged men in unhappy marriages everywhere. I didn't think it possible so yes, I owe you an apology for that.

FG: …damn right you owe me an apology…

OP: but Fitz, the truth is the way we started and ended our affair there was only controversy and bad publicity ahead; especially with Cyrus & Mellie against us. Fitz we could not continue the way we had been.

FG: which is why I divorced Mel and now as a single man I could ask you, formally, to be mine and to share my life openly.

OP: Fitz think about what kind of life you are offering me. Living in the public eye under the media spotlight of constant criticism? What about my life Fitz? You know what I do as a fixer and sometimes I don't follow the letter of the law. I live and work behind the scenes. I can't give up all I've worked for to fit into your world. What about Cyrus? You know he lives to be the power behind your throne. He won't let you walk away from this job just like that. And if you did give up the presidency for me what would you do with yourself career-wise? Fitz you are still a powerful man with good productive years ahead of you and who has to be challenged. You could never be a 9-to-5 man. Plus you don't know if we could be together in a long-term relationship.

FG: (glancing down and shaking his head). Do you enjoy finding reasons not to be with me? Olivia I need to hear you say what your feelings are about me, not the President but me and about our future. Tell me truthfully, right now if you want a future with me.

OP: It's not that simple Fitz...

FG: (yelling) It is EXACTLY that simple Olivia. Open your mouth and say what you've avoided putting into words. Tell me that although you love me and I have a place in your heart like no other; you don't want me. Just say it and leave. I won't call you anymore.

OP: Fitz you couldn't be more wrong. Sit down and let me try to explain.

He sits back down in the chair and she sits on the ottoman facing him.

OP: First, you already know that I love you and you are everything I've ever dreamed of. I think I could spend the rest of my life with you but I would like that life to be without the scandal, criticism and backlash stemming from the fact that you gave up your marriage, your two children and the 2nd term of your presidency for our love. That's a burden for any relationship especially a public one.

I don't want our first-born to be labeled as the lovechild of a middle-aged man and his mistress. I want to be yours someday. I want to continue working at my DC firm but without the Press investigating everything about my team and clients. I'd like to continue living below the radar in anonymity but loving you doesn't allow that possibility. Everywhere you go there will be Secret Service and the Press and boisterous crowds to greet you.

Fitz you've prepared your whole life for public service and all the publicity that service entails, but I have not. Yes you are sacrificing more to be with me but I don't want you to ever regret your decision. I don't want you to ever wish you had fulfilled your calling. Years from now you wake up and decide that you could have had more, could have done more before settling down for love. All I'm asking is that you think ahead and see if your future is truly and completely with me right now or could you serve the American public for a while longer. Am I really being unreasonable to wonder about this?

FG: (seriously pondering her words then leaning forward in the chair with their knees touching)

Olivia you don't need a history lesson from me. 43 men have had this job before me and there will be more great men to follow in the Oval after me and I promise you America will survive. I do not have special powers to be POTUS. I'm simply a man who wanted to make this country greater and I did my part despite the scandals, criticism and opposition, I have served and now I'm done. Being POTUS is a great honor but these four years will not dictate how I spend the rest of my life. I want what the Declaration of Independence says I can have: life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness. Well I found happiness, I pursued happiness and now I want happiness to spend the rest of her life with me. So the real question is will happiness actually be happy with me?

OP: (stunned silence)…. I don't know how to answer that. I'm so conflicted.

FG: Tell me Olivia what is in your heart and tell me why you won't follow your heart.

OP: My heart is yours but I want you to run for your second term.

FG: (standing up and yelling) What did you just say? Are you listening to me? Did you hear what I said to you? Why won't you believe me when I say I want to put us first? Olivia Carolyn Pope I love you with every part of my heart and my mind. I love the stubborn Olivia who I'm talking to now, I love the sacrificing Olivia, and the workaholic Olivia and the sexy Olivia but now is the time to let the loving side of Olivia, my Sweet Baby have her happiness.

FG: (softly with emotion) Why won't you let her come out? I miss her so much. I saw a glimpse of her in the SUV, and before that I hadn't seen her since I kissed her under the cameras in the Oval that day. My Sweet Baby and I were ready to spend our lives together then a couple of hours later she's replaced by this scheming, cold-hearted woman I named "Delilah". What happened? You destroyed us that day. Why?

OP: (pushing the ottoman out and standing face-to-face with him) Fitz my heart broke that day when I told you how sorry I was that I couldn't fix what Billy Chambers had done. You looked down and said you weren't sorry because a man who isn't President has options. Options to have the life you always wanted with the woman you love. Fitz when you kissed me under the cameras, it was so real, it was so intense like time was standing still for us; I was so enraptured by your kiss that I literally heard soft music playing. You made my entire being come alive. I left your office floating. I knew then that you truly loved me. It was that same love that made me determined to protect you.

FG: Protect me? From what? I had already decided...

OP: No Fitz you were being forced out. This was Billy's narrative, he was telling your story and I would be damned if I let you walk away from the Oval with the dark cloud of scandal attached to your name and your Administration. That scandal would have gnawed at you for the rest of your life if Mellie and I had not come through for you. But today you are in total control of your legacy. Your approval ratings have never been higher and you can stand with your head held high and do whatever you please.

FG: (getting happy) Okay so we are back in the Oval, about to kiss underneath the cameras but first I tell you that I'm a man with options. A man who wants to have a life with the woman he loves and has always wanted. I look at you and say Olivia Pope, will you marry me? (he smiles and leans in for a kiss).

OP: No Fitz, I can't. You just got divorced, you still have two years…

FG: WHAT?

OP: What if we don't work out? What if we don't make it to forever? Then would you wish you'd stayed in office? Fitz a man can be happy without love but not without his career. What if I can't replace what you gave up? What if you discover that you don't love me enough?...

**Song Break  
I Could Be Lost Inside Their Lies, Without A Trace, But Every Time I Close My Eyes, I See Your Face...**  
**If I Ever Lose My Faith In You... There'd Be Nothing Left For Me To Do... IF I EVER LOSE MY FAITH...IN YOU !**

Fitz and Liv had exhausted themselves with the never-ending What If's. No matter how much Fitz tries to convince Liv of his unyielding love she finds every reason in the book for why they cannot be together.

Fitz is so frustrated that he starts pacing the floor, finger-combing his hair, folding his arms, even clutching his hands together under his chin as though he's praying. The pacing has taken another turn and he finds himself circling the ottoman where Olivia is now sitting rigidly still. He pauses each time he gets a view of the back of her. He notices that she's wearing a silk blouse with no collar, which takes him back to the first time he kissed her neck and how she gasped for air.

Pacing around again this time he notices the curve of her lower back. Reminiscing to the first time they hugged when his hands slowly moved down her back causing her to have chill bumps.

Pacing around again he stops and notices the curves leading to what caught his eyes the first time she walked away from him in anger which made her hips & butt move in a mesmerizing way. Hmmm, now he found those chill bumps all over his body.

"Stop Pacing And Look At Me!" Olivia finally yells at him.

He stops in his tracks looked at her and yells "I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE."

He moves toward her falling to his knees: "Please let me show you what I'm feeling maybe I can show you better because talking is getting us nowhere."

She softly responds: "You know where that leads us. That is not the answer Fitz."

She looks down at him with his head in her lap. He lays there not saying a word just listening to the sound of her voice saying his name and he knew how he would show her his intentions.

First he removes her heels and lightly massaged her soles. He then stands and pulls her upright with him. While looking into her eyes his hands caress the sides of her neck and chin moving down to her shoulders removing her jacket, kissing her collarbone then tracing it with his thumbs. Her warm, soft skin begins to melt under his touch. She wants to resist him but his magic hands and lips work together in quick harmony as piece by piece of her clothing finds its way to the floor until she stands naked before him as his eyes and lips appraise her hungrily.

The room heard no more audible words, just moans, gasps, and low grunts as Olivia completely removes Fitz's clothing before he sits himself on the floor between Olivia's parted legs. His head leans upward while his hands grasp her round bottom pulling her sex closer to his face. He hums while his mouth meets its target. Then she feels his warm tongue teasing, flicking and licking her. Her hands find his hair and shoulders for balance as his tongue enters her feeding on the intimate taste of his lover, his woman, his Sweet Baby. He can feel her orgasmic trembling with each movement of her rotating hips.

Olivia's moans and soft sighs signal her pleasure followed by her knees collapsing and Fitz catching her and lowering her to the floor on her back as he moves above her. Just before he could enter into the real golden gate she places her hand to his chest then whispers softly: "No".

He looks at her and words aren't necessary because their One Minute moments taught them to read one another's thoughts. She wasn't saying "No" to deny him but only to delay him because now she wants her turn to taste him.

She made him stand while she moves to her knees beneath him sitting on the back of her heels. Her kisses turn into licks and nibbles as her hand grips the base of his cock while her tongue runs across the sensitive path of his head and then underneath it from base to tip. Olivia takes his head between her lips and moans causing the vibration to tease him and weaken his knees. Then she slowly and gently takes him in as far as she can before pulling away only to repeat the sweet torture several times. His moans and grunts are getting louder and his legs get weaker as his hands massage her scalp. The sensations of hearing her soft sucking sounds along with the visual of her sexy lips wrapped down and around his aching sex kept him at the brink of explosion.

He can't take anymore as he pulls himself out of her mouth. He has to fully possess what has been on his mind every day since the last time they were together. All his dreams about her in every possible position would make him wake up very hard and very ready to release.

Now his focus is on making his dream their reality. He leans down to kiss her lips and lowers himself to his knees embracing her and roaming his hands all over her soft skin. He lifts Olivia off her knees and onto her back then he places each leg over his shoulders. Her eyes beg him to satisfy her and Fitz answers the call. He grips and squeezes her full bottom and lifts it up high to meet his mouth and he gives her clit an intense, flickering tongue-kiss. She balances herself on her shoulders as her hips and legs move wildly as pre-orgasmic spasms build within her causing her to moan and pant out her pleasure. Olivia begs him to stop but Fitz continues torturing her super-sensitive nub making her spasm a second time and now Olivia screams.

Lowering her back down to the carpeted floor he sits back and observes his lover as the aftershocks of her overpleasured body continue to spasm within her. Her shudders cause her skin to goose-bump and her nipples to enlarge and tighten. Olivia's hands lightly stroke her flesh as the waves of never-ending pleasure continue to wash over her and she becomes incoherent. He watches her actions and hungrily licks his lips and guides himself toward her entrance. He thrusts deeply into her wet core pushing further, demanding entry inside her walls. He fully possesses her and grinds their sexes together reaching even deeper causing Liv to respond in kind and dig her nails into his flesh. She sighs and moans and wails and finally she begs him to lessen his power-hold in her.

Fitz regains his control and slowly, reluctantly pulls himself out of the depths of her warmth. He wraps her legs around his waist and thrusts inside once more. Liv finds herself biting down on her bottom lip as his plunges turn into deep but gentle strokes and their thrusting becomes rhythmically in sync as each move of give & take is made without him releasing into her body.

He rolls onto his back with Olivia on top. Now her movements become hurried as each thrust touches her G-spot. Fitz can feel her internal trembles and knows she is close to another release. He doesn't want their oneness to end and begins to slow down his own eruption by pulling her up toward his mouth for a kiss. She whimpers in protest but keeps him just inside her entrance using her inner muscles to tickle his cock just for sport . His lips meet hers for a passionate kiss while his hands caress and tease her back and he gently fingers her flesh until she shivers from the tingles he creates.

Olivia breaks the kiss but keeps the closeness as she looks into the inner depth of his eyes and at the same time she reaches around to grab his hands in hers interlocking their fingers in a tight clasp. She drags their hands above his head and stills almost all movement. Her wet heat continues to grasp around his sex in subtle movements that only he can feel and the torture is keen.

She intently looks in his eyes and silently tells him she loves him more than enough to sacrifice herself for his career. Again he reads her mind and he answers her by slowly shaking his head from side to side but verbalizing nothing. Emotions overcome her as she tries to get off of him but Fitz wraps his legs around hers and uses their handlock to pull her back to him. He looks into her eyes and sees the tears she's trying to hold back.

He kisses her tears and moves his lips from her eyelids to her cheeks, her lips, her chin, and then her neck. His kisses are possessive and passionate and he receives the expected reaction as she slightly moans but he wants…no he needs more. He replaces his lips with his unlocked hands and forces her chin up to look at him. She has to make her final decision now.

"You have One Minute to tell me everything you've been holding back from me." Fitz states.

"Alright, I'm scared to love you okay? Is that what you want to hear? I've never felt so vulnerable, so out of control, so fully possessed by a man and his needs. Fitz I love you and I want to be with you but I am scared that I can't follow through with it so I push you away." She tearfully admits.

Fitz loosens the leg-lock and rolls her underneath him. He kisses her with all the love and passion he has as he adjusts himself between her open legs.

"Give yourself to me" Fitz demands as he returns to kissing her lips.

She opens her eyes and looks deeply into his as their tongues continue searching & exploring. Olivia looks into her heart and sees the only man who loves her more than anything else he's ever wanted. She looks further into her heart and hears the confirmation "It's Handled". Their bodies begin seeking each other as Fitz inserts himself slowly just past her entrance feeling the love and warmth of her. Olivia touches the sides of Fitz's face and pushes him away from her lips. He looks curiously at her.

"Take me and love me Fitz" she says with passion in her voice.

"Who are you right now?" Fitz whispers. He looks down at her face and see the tears freely flowing from her eyes before she answers.

"Your Sweet Baby"

Fitz pulls out of Olivia and picks her up in his arms and carries her to the master bedroom like a groom crossing the threshold with his bride. He lays her on the satiny comforter and looks down at her teary-eyed, love filled face. Sweet Baby opens her arms and her legs in silent invitation. He responds first with his body then with his lips then with his passion. They shut out the world for the rest of the day, renewing their love, renewing their bond, renewing their faith in each other.

Just being Olitz Forever. END

* * *

A/N: Thank You Everyone For Following, Reading, Reviewing My Version of Liv & Fitz. Please share your thoughts and feelings


End file.
